Death for Love
by beatress
Summary: 'Cause it was death he wanted for love…. ZERVIS &NaLu...Snapshot from inside: "Please kill me! Natsu, you're running out of time! Hurry up and finish me off" the black-haired mage said. His red eyes flashed the seriousness that never was seen. "No! I cannot do this! I just cannot!" the dragon slayer yelled. "What if I really kill her? Even then, would you not kill me?" Rating- K-T


**This took forever to write! This idea popped in my brain sometime in Jan. I was done with the summary and the plot but had to finish it! After taking the leisure hours of three of my working days, it's finally done on March 13 and published today on 14th March. Without the a/n, it's 5214 words. My longest undivided one-shot so far! And this one is special because IT'S A ZERVIS!**

**In case, you guys are wondering what ZERVIS is. The first three letters of Zeref and the last three of Mavis! You don't know how much I've recently took a liking to this pair! This won't be a very pure Zervis. Yup, there is a bit of NaLu which otherwise would make this story incomplete. The reason you'll know when you're done with reading this. Guess I'm blabbering too much! **

**You guys go on ahead. Do Leave me your reviews if you've liked it. Just so to know how you feel about this story and about the pairing… Enjoy minna!**

* * *

**Death for Love**

**By beatress**

* * *

**Summary: 'Cause it was death he wanted for love…. ZERVIS…. Snapshot from inside: "Please kill me! Natsu, you're running out of time! Hurry up and finish me off" the black-haired mage said. His red eyes flashed the seriousness that never was seen. "No! I cannot do this! I just cannot!" the dragon slayer yelled. "What if I really kill her? Even then, would you not kill me?"**

* * *

"Lucy…." The dragon slayer muttered her name in his sleep. He stirred around for a few seconds before he shot up in his place.

"Lucy!" the first thing that came out of his mouth was the blonde spirit mage's name.

"Natsu-san, are you alright?" the little sky dragon slayer asked. "Where's Lucy?" he asked.

He tried shifting in his bed but he just fell back. Pain struck him like lightning. But something told him he needed to go somewhere. But where and why is everyone in the room looking at him with sad eyes? And where the heck is Lucy? Why is he unable to smell her presence?

"Listen… Natsu…" Happy stepped forward.

"Where's Lucy?!" he snarled, a murderous look was evident in his eyes.

"Calm down, Natsu!" Erza tried to put him under control but she didn't know it only made the situation worse.

"Where is Lucy?!" he growled. His voice was nowhere near to human. Instead…. He sounded like a dragon.

"Want some ice to cool your hot brain, flamehead?!" Gray asked, his hands already ready to direct some ice towards him.

"I want Lucy now! Where is she?!" he sat up on the bed he was lying unconscious for the last few hours.

"Natsu-nii… She's… She's with…."

"Don't, Romeo!" his father's voice cut the young fire mage's own and he couldn't help but clutch his hand tight, unable to tell his brother like persona the truth.

"Zeref took her away…" a calm and collected voice said.

Everyone looked to the source of the voice- it was their master. Was he crazy? Was he telling him to die? Lucy must have already been dead by now! He's not going to push him into the death well, is he?

Natsu clutched his hands tighter as he remembered the mage responsible for taking Lucy away. He wanted Lucy back! Alive and Safe! He just wanted her back! Back with him… Safe in front of his eyes, smiling as ever!

He got up, walking towards the door to exit the room. Even Erza couldn't dare to stop him.

He might have seemed normal but his eyes gave away the murderous intent he held at the moment. The others in the room just wished this day to end and each of their nakama to be safe back home by the end.

~0~

"Lucy!" he shouted out in the woods where he last saw the spirit mage. The scent of her was weak and he didn't want to know the meaning of that. Each and every thought of her being with Zeref, i.e., her being with her death sent shivers down his spine and raged him ever more.

"Lucy!" he cried out once again but to no avail he got a response.

"Lucy!" he punched a tree down in frustration.

"Natsu…" he shot up at the voice. It was weak. It was low. It seemed as if it was a mumble. Was it that his senses were heightened or was it what? Whatever, he didn't have time to think. Each and every second counted. He had to get her out of the place faster.

He ran through the dead woods, may be a result of Zeref's magic, in the direction of the sound and the weak scent lying amidst the poison filled air.

~0~

"He's coming, Mavis," the raven haired mage said to himself. His eyes drifted to a sleeping spirit mage who was not introduced to the danger he put her in. "If love can ever do miracles, I want it to do now. I want to die for a long time now. I wish I can fulfil my desire today. I wish he can kill me today and free me from this life. I wish…"

He didn't notice a tear drop falling down his face.

"…I could be with you like the old times…" he finished his statement, letting his mind fall back into the river of memories.

_~0~_

"_So, what's your name?" a straw coloured haired girl asked._

"_W-W-Why? Why do you ask?"He stuttered. What was wrong with this girl? People have never cared for him. They preferred to ignore his existence. It was as good as if he was dead. Then why did this girl want to hang out around him?_

"_We're nakama, right? I've told my name a numerous times to you. But you won't tell me your name?" she pouted. _

_He chuckled. Were girls this cute? He never noticed. _

"_My name is…" he was cut off by the sounds in the nearby alley. _

"_He must be here. Catch him alive or dead. These are orders from the Council." His eyes shot up. He couldn't tell her his name. The very person whom he began to take a liking might as well dislike him. Zeref… yes, that was his name- synonymous to death. People freak out with the thought of his presence. They hate him for being a death mage. They wouldn't be present anywhere in a circle of thousand miles if they know Zeref's in the centre. Initially he enjoyed the privilege of being the most feared personality. Now it feels as if he was a loner. He had no friends but only people after his powers to destroy this world and people who want to kill him for this world's sake. How did he end up having such a life?_

"_Yes?" she was patiently waiting for him to answer._

_He got up from his seat beside her, her amused eyes falling in disappointment at his actions. _

"_I'm sorry. I have to go," he said, trying to leave but stopped when he felt a tug on his hand. _

"_Can we meet again? Please!" she whined. What a kid she was?_

_He couldn't help but smile at her. _

"_Please, Please, Please, Zeref…" she pleaded, with her puppy dog eyes. _

_His eyes widened. Did she know his name from before? Was she trying to kill him or get him caught? He thought she wanted to be his friend but now he began doubting the underlying motives. Why was she trying to play with him and his feelings? _

_He roughly pulled his hand from her, glaring at her. He turned his back to her and walked out of the hideout. _

"_Don't go out now. The rune knights are right outside," she said, pulling him back. _

_He looked at her to see her smile. _

"_Are you one of them who want to kill me or are you one of them who want my powers?" he asked, rather roughly._

_She flinched at his tone. If the tone could kill, then it was all he required. No wonder he was called the death mage._

"_I am one of those who want to be with you. Would you let me and be my friend?" she extended her hand in friendship which was never taken. Instead, he disappeared. _

_She flashed a sad smile as she came out of the hideout she chose. _

"_Fairytail, what are you doing here?" one of the rune knights asked._

"_Just taking a stroll around the city… Why? Is it wrong?" she replied._

"_Never mind," he muttered before going on with his search._

_~0~_

"Crap!" Natsu said as monsters came out of the dead woods, attacking him. If it goes on like this, he would reach on time….

Unknown to him lost in thoughts, a monster came attacking him from the back. But before he could feel the impact or know it was coming at him, it was sliced into two pieces.

A few monsters in front of him were pierced through what seemed like a sword of ice.

Natsu froze for a minute before letting out a grin seeing none other than the entire Fairytail on the Tenroujiima.

"Natsu, you go and save Lucy. We'll back you up!" Erza said.

With a single nod, the dragonslayer left in the direction of the faint smell.

_~0~_

"_Zeref, now show yourself up! Don't act like a spoiled kid!" the short straw coloured haired girl shouted out to no one in particular. Somehow, her instincts told her that he was residing on this island- Tenroujima. _

"_You-" he appeared out of nowhere, annoyed by the noisy first master of Fairytail. "Didn't I tell you I want to have nothing to do with you? Now go away!" _

_He tried sounding stern but that didn't work. _

"_You shouldn't sound strict when you want to be with me, you know. You can just ask me for a company. I would love to be with you," she giggled, looking at the man's worried expression. _

"_Look, you shouldn't be getting near me," he said, pointing to the plants around him. They were deprived of the life force which otherwise would grow into large trees._

"_So, you're saying I'll die by being with you," he nodded as she exhibited her understanding of the situation. _

"_Then, I'd rather die than abandoning a friend for my life," she flashed a sweet smile at the man who looked hesitant._

"_Mavis Vermilion, The First Master of Fairytail," she extended her hand in friendship. _

_He looked at her hand, then at her. She nodded, urging him to take it. Hesitantly itself, he took it. _

_Smiling down to her, he said, "I'm Zeref, the-"_

"_You're Zeref. Only Zeref and my friend, not some end of the world which I presume you would say" She scoffed, imagining the words that would be coming out of his mouth next._

"_Alright, Alright" he chuckled. How long had it been since he last laughed. This girl is something. "I'm Zeref, Mavis's friend. Are you happy?" _

_With this, both the mages fell into laughter._

_~0~  
"Mavis go away! You can't be here! It's too dangerous," the death mage sounded dead serious. He knew the rune knights were approaching the island. The people seeking his powers were already on this island. He had to curb them or his magic will fall into bad hands. _

"_I'm not leaving you. I'm not abandoning you," she said, realising the seriousness of the situation._

"_My magic is too dangerous. To fight, I'll have to release it. I have no choice left. I don't want you to die because of me," he said, sounding worried. Was this girl crazy? _

"_Iie!" she shouted, "I cannot leave you to die! I love you, Zeref!" _

_Her hands rose to her eyes, wiping off the tears that threatened to fall down her eyes with the back of her palms in a childish fashion. _

_Surprise took him as the reality dawned on him. Was that why she wanted to be with so badly? He thought only he was… He pulled her into an embrace and let her cry for some time. _

"_That's why…" he said to the crying girl, "I want my love to be safe. Trust me, nothing can ever happen to me. It's really impossible to kill me," he tried to persuade her, not realising that the evil mages have reached._

"_There he is! We finally found him!" one of them screamed. _

_The duo turned their heads to the source to find a bunch of mages, with an evil glint in their eyes. He shoved the straw haired girl backwards, placing himself between her and the mages. He closed his eyes and by the time he opened his eyes, half of them laid on their ground, poison choking them to death. The surrounding plants and tree withered and their life force was gone, leaving them dead._

_Mavis watched him in awe. No wonder his magic was dangerous for the world. But it was not like he was a bad guy. He had a pure heart, which she took a liking to and he loved this world as much as any resident of this world would. The problem was his powers… they were not under his control. That is, once he'd start releasing his magic, he won't be able to stop it. That is the reason he is deemed to be dangerous though not many know it. _

_The dark mages were down within a minute of their arrival. They didn't even land a hit on the mage. Now there's the catch. When all seems well, the worst fears come true. Exactly the same thing happened… to her. Just when she was about to run to embrace the death mage, the aura around him began to change. It was becoming dark and black, threatening to kill anyone in the vicinity. It was then that she understood- his power began oozing out of his body which meant the end of the world. _

"_Zeref…" she muttered. _

_~0~_

"Zeref…." She thought, as soon as she found out that one of her guild member was mad at the death mage. Reminiscing all the good and bad times she spent she hurried to the only place where she was expecting the said mage to be found… The place where she died… Tenroujiima…

She hoped she wasn't late…

_~0~_

"_I give you two choices- Kill me or kill me," he said as if it was an easy task. _

"_Iie!" she screamed getting a hold of her head with her hands. It really must be a night mare. How can she kill the very person she loved? How can he ask her to do that? _

"_Please, Mavis, do this for me! Save this world somehow!" he asked. _

_Tears surfaced her eyes as he was pleading her. So, she made up her mind. She will protect the world that is precious to both. But she wasn't going to kill him…_

"_Fine," she said, "I'll do it!" _

_Magic circles appeared beneath her. Her determination was strong and this magic wasn't going to be misfired. _

"_I'll save this world!" she continued. At once horror struck him as realisation dawned upon him. _

"_No way!" he muttered as he read the magic circles. _

"_I'll seal you away…. With my own soul" And before he could cancel he spell, he was frozen for 400 years till he was awakened next._

_~0~_

"Lucy!" a dragon's roar snapped him out of his train of thoughts.

His body raging with blood red fire, his skin covered with the scales, giving him the appearance of a dragon, his eyes enraged with the anger that flourished through his body like his boiling blood. Zeref has never been this happy to meet him this way.

Death…. It was always feared. But for him, death was the thing he cherished the most and was inviting it with open arms. Happiness was all that would flash in his eyes, seeing his death in front of his eyes because he wanted to die for her….

"I've been waiting for you," he said, as he faced the mage. His fists ready for the fight that was long awaited.

~0~

Heat…. Heat….

It was all she could feel. The blonde slowly opened her eyes, only to be terrified to see the sight in front of her- Natsu Dragneel, her teammate and best friend was on fire and fighting the most feared mage, Zeref. How did they end up like this?

"Ouch…" my head hurts. She began to sit in her position on the ground. Memories from the previous day came to her making her shiver in fear. They were fighting the kingdom when suddenly everything went black. The next thing she knew was seeing the black-haired death mage's face. She faintly remembered the words he was telling her at the time, more so to himself she thought.

"_You will serve as the means for my death and I can be with her forever then," _she recollected the faint memory of them.

"_What did he mean by that? Don't tell me," _she saw the sight of the death mage smiling while receiving blows from the fire mage. "_He was planning on dying… by Natsu!"_

"Natsu!" she tried to shout out calling for his attention. As most times, her voice does miracles on him. The very moment his fire was put off. His entire urge to fight and kill the mage who brought near death to her, vanished. All he wanted to do was to embrace her and keep her safe in her arms. He leapt to reach for her but stumble because of a certain mage's leg.

"Oh, you're not getting there!" Zeref said with an evil smirk. He won't let his plans foil just because of her. Instead he reached her, grabbing her neck and lifting her off the ground.

"You're done, Fairy!" Zeref said with the most evil smile he ever had on his face.

Natsu got up, blood red flames engulfing his body. His eyes threatened to smash the mage to pieces. How dare he threaten to kill Lucy? He was the one who didn't spare Gajeel when he hurt her. How did he think he'll let him go away with the threat?

He walked in what felt like an approaching death. If the people see the scenario now, they'd be more afraid of Natsu than Zeref.

Lucy's eyes widened as she tried to gather some words. No, Natsu can't kill. Please, not for her. She didn't want to see him like that. She didn't want him to regret later. She must speak but how? Here she was being choked to death and the man she loved the most was being used as a tool for death!

Natsu grabbed Zeref's neck, ready to squish it any moment. Heck, if looks were to kill, then Zeref would have been dead by the glares Natsu was sending his way.

"Na…tsu… Do..n't" she managed to say. This was enough to snap him out of it and he backed away from the mage.

It felt like his body was overtaken by some force he was never aware of. What the hell happened? Lucy was still being choked to death. He couldn't help but growl a little. But all his rationality and sanity were coming back to him. Strangely enough he begun to understand everything Lucy wanted to say by looking at her brown orbs pleading him not to kill him.

"No… no! I cannot kill you" Natsu said, "I can't do as you want"

Zeref's eyes widened as never before. Here, he was choking her to death and yet the fire mage was acting cold. Did he not care about her? Did he not love her?

"Please kill me! Natsu, you're running out of the time! She'll die if you don't hurry up!" the black-haired mage said.

"No, you won't" Natsu said, "If you wanted to kill her, you would have done it long before. You wouldn't have waited for me to arrive at the scene. We don't hold grudge against each other. There's no reason to fight. Please leave her. She's innocent. Don't drag her into your game. Free her,"

Was he pleading for her? Tears rolled in her eyes seeing Natsu who looked so weak… only for her.

"Then kill me. Kill me and free her…"

~0~

"No one… No one in the world, neither the guild knows that I love you Zeref. The sole reason I sealed you away was I couldn't bear you dying .You cannot do this! I'm begging you. Stop your plans!" Mavis thought, trying to communicate with the death mage. She was flying past the Tenroujiima, figuring out where he was on the huge island. She was seeing her children being hurt while still standing up, so as to protect their nakama. She was proud… proud of her guild. At the same time, she was afraid… afraid that she'll be losing the thing she's given her soul to protect.

~0~

"I cannot!" Natsu yelled, "Lucy wouldn't want me to. I wouldn't want to… I can't kill someone so good! Please…. I beg you, let her free"

"What if I really kill her? Even then, would you not kill me? This time it is not a threat, Natsu. I'm serious. So, get serious…" the black-haired mage said. His red eyes flashed the seriousness never seen before.

He threw Lucy in the air, making her count her last minutes on the earth. His hand was ready to shoot her before she could reach the ground. His serious expression gave it that it was no dream or a joke.

Before he could shoot his magic at her, there was a large sphere of blood red flames. Dust and smoke covered the entire atmosphere.

Lucy didn't know what happened in the fire but all she knew was landing in Natsu's arms safe and sound. His expression was blank as if he did something wrong. Lucy has never seen him like this. Tears rolled in his eyes, fearing to be let out.

"I…I… I didn't m-m-mean t-t-to" he stuttered, hardly believing his deeds.

"I-I know," she was herself shaking. She pulled him into a hug where he released all his emotions- tears that he held within him, fear that something might happen to her, the feelings of worry and regret, the happiness that she was safe. She tried to comfort him but he wouldn't stop.

"It's alright," the duo heard a motherly voice.

Their eyes widened as they saw the smoke clear- There stood Mavis Vermilion's astral body, disappearing into the air, in the form of golden dust.

"First Master…" they both said as the sight before them left them dumbfounded….

~0~

"What's that?!" Mavis thought as she saw flames in a part of the fire.

"Maybe, they are there. Hope you're safe," she wondered, worry etched her face.

As she was nearing, she could see three people standing. Now she could make out the voices of the people.

"I cannot!" She heard Natsu yell, "Lucy wouldn't want me to. I wouldn't want to… I can't kill someone so good! Please…. I beg you, let her free"

He was begging Zeref, who was just trying to enrage him more.

"What if I kill the girl you love? Even then, would you not kill me? This time it is not a threat, Natsu. I'm serious. So, get serious…" Zeref said. This seemed like the end of the world for her. She had to choose- between her guild and the man she loved. She knew this was purely Zeref's plot but whose side she will take is all that matters.

She saw him throw Lucy into air, which made fear run through her veins- fear because of two things- of what might happen to Lucy and of what might happen to him. That is because he was arousing the dragon within the dragon slayer.

As she feared, Natsu at once, released a large amount of blood red flames- so deadly that everything in its vicinity was turned to ashes. He didn't do it on purpose. She knew that. It just happened so instinctively. Dragons are so protective of their mates and will go to any extent to save them. Being the dense Natsu he was, he wouldn't have known that. All he knows was to rescue Lucy somehow. It wasn't his fault. If it was anyone's fault, then it was Zeref's and like always, she was going to save him and not let him die.

Mavis flew and placed her between the fire and the death mage, waiting for the fire to hit her and annihilate her soul but the impact never came. Instead she was horrified to see the death mage take her place.

"No, you're not so going to!" he said, getting hit by the fire and falling down to ground. How was he able to see her in the first place? May be, because he was a very strong mage or something. She was not sure but she didn't want to think about that now.

"I'm coming with you," he said while falling down.

Smoke filled the gap and she couldn't see what the other two were upto. However she had a dimwit to take care of.

"That was so low. What were you thinking you were doing?" she began shouting at the dying mage. Her worst fears came true and here he is, dying for her…. Dying to be with her…

Tears began strolling down her face, in a quantity never seen before. She tried to control but she couldn't.

"Be happy, Mavis. Now we can be together…" he said, a smile gracing his dying form, "… together"

He drew his hand from the ground and placed it on her cheeks.

"I love you, Mavis," he said, still smiling at the astral body.

"I love you too… And that's why I didn't want you to.. die…" she said as she cried even more, seeing him. He just smiled at her, before closing his eyes and falling into his eternal sleep.

The smoke began to clear and she could see the dragonslayer crying his heart out in the arms of the spirit mage. It wasn't his fault. So, he shouldn't be the one blaming himself.

"It's alright " she began, breaking the sobbing of the guy who was toyed with while wiping a tear of her own.

"First master…" the duo said as they saw her beside Zeref's now dead body.

Slowly and steadily, they were surrounded by the rest of the members of the guild, wounded and tired by the fights they put up. Their jaws fell apart at the sight and tears rose to their eyes seeing the first master on the verge of disappearing.

"For a Fairytail mage… there is no greater sin than abandoning his nakama. So, what you did was correct… There is no need to regret… no need to be guilty… The fault's all mine… "she began the story of Zeref and her.

The guild members began crying for the death mage, upon hearing his story. They couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Natsu held onto Lucy even tighter, more tears strolling down his face while Lucy had her own.

"Now that Zeref is no longer alive, I have no more reason to stay here" she said, with a serious face

"Third, "she turned to the third master. "Fairytail has become such a fine guild. Please take care of it"

The first master smiled before disappearing into the heavens, just as the last speck of life force of the death mage was driven into the nothingness.

"I will. I will." Makarov fell to his feet, crying. This turned out to be sad day indeed….

**1 year later….**

"Natsu, hurry up, we're going to get late," Lucy screamed to his partner who seemed to run off to somewhere. Her relationship with him didn't go any further like many predicted but it was in the same way as before. And she was happy it was that way…

"I got them," he said as he brought some flowers. How thoughtful did Natsu become?

"We can put them on them, "he said. Lucy smiled at him and turned to walk.

"Lucy…" he interrupted her, by calling for her attention. The spirit mage turned around to his call, curious of what was it now.

He took out a white lily from his back as offered it to her, sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"I saw it at the flower shop and thought you might like it… You don't like it?" he asked, as the spirit mage didn't make a move to accept it. He felt like the poor flower was under scrutiny.

"ugh… Never mind…" he was about to throw it away when the spirit mage grabbed it from his hand and took it from him.

"What were you doing? This is so beautiful," She knew this wasn't supposed to be the kind of reaction to be given. First, she wasn't happy that he brought a flower for her. Well, she was but she was taken by surprise. This is not the first time however. He did make a rainbow Sakura tree float for her. Nevertheless she was least expecting. Second, he always does things like this, just when she thinks nothing more can be possible between them. She now doesn't know what to think of it.

She sighed, keeping her thoughts aside for the moment. They had more important work to be attended to.

"Sorry," she mumbled, in a low voice.

"What?" he asked not quite catching the words she said. His hearing must been weakened.

"Oh, its nothing," she said, shrugging off.

"You know," he began, "You're weird" he commented as lamely as ever, spoiling his moment with her. That didn't end without receiving a smack from her. He just chuckled.

Before she could smack him again, he grabbed her hand and rushed to the place where they were supposed to meet the others.

~0~

"We're here" the two mages said in unison, finally making to their destination finding it deserted. Their nakama left. Who would wait for you when you arrive after 4 hours of the meeting time? Curse, Natsu's motionsickness!

The place was filled with flowers. May be, their friends might have left them. The trees were swaying to the dancing winds as if welcoming them. The sun was shining on the two mages, as the smile crept on their faces. Their eyes lay on the bright graves in front of them. One belonged to- Mavis Vermilion- their first guild master. And the other is of… Zeref- right next to Mavis's.

The two mages bent down, placing the flowers they brought and the sun glistened them with its rays. The smile on the two mages' faces became wider at this. This felt like an acceptance of their gesture. They couldn't have been happier than this after everything that happened the previous year.

"_It all felt like a dream. It would be wrong to call that. It was a nightmare. A sweet one at that. And a troublesome one too…. Can you really die for your love? I thought one couldn't… I believed those romance stories that I've been reading were all non-sense(I liked them though_) _. I even wished if I could have someone like that in my life. But then I thought it was not so in reality but only in fiction. Those were my thoughts until…. Until I saw him die that day. I didn't know the exact reason till First master told us. It felt cute gesture of love, at the same time it was pain-giving for the person you love. It was like his life was a game, whose prize was death and he seemed to love the prize, 'cause in a warped way, it was his form of attaining love… Love can at times be so amazing… and yet some points causes grief… Then, there is this love that….." _Lucy was cut off in her thoughts by a certain fire mage's voice.

"Lucy," he said, "Let's go back. It's getting dark out here. You'll catch a cold,"

Worry was evident in his voice making the spirit mage smile…

"Let's go," she replied genuinely.

"…_.That loves you more than his own life…. No scratch that! That loves you more than the love itself…"_

He flashed a grin before frowning.

"I'm not taking the ship!" he whined.

"But Natsu! You don't expect me to swim across the sea, do you?" she asked.

"I would appreciate that" he returned the answer in her own language.

"No way!"

"Come on, Luce!"

"You're an idiot!"

And this goes on…..

* * *

**Well, how was it guys? Good? Bad? Crappy? Whatever just let me know! Feedback is very important as far as improvement is concerned. Let me know your thoughts about this story. So, **

**Do Review!**

**Thanks for reading this story! I'm really happy that you guys even took the time to read this! (if you've reached this line, that means you must have already finished reading the fic.)**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu! **

**Have a wonderful day(though it is night in my country now) and good night (for the countries where it is night like my own one….).**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Bye for now minna! Till my next update or my next publishing!**


End file.
